icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-11125355-20120518062359/@comment-3999180-20120518152550
For one thing, I don't want an arc. xD I know a lot of Creddiers do, but in my personal opinion, I think that if we get an arc, we're screwed, because arcs end. :P If they get together before the end of the series, the only possible ending for them is to break up, because that's the only thing left to do in their relationship that would cause drama/possibly get viewers. :P That being said, I want them to get together at the very end. :) The very last episode. {heart} :) I don't want to finally, finally, finally have Creddie after waiting so long and going through so much, only to have it taken away in the next episode. :P And I'm going to feel like that's what's going to happen until the final episode of iCarly. :P I don't think i could bear a psych-out after everything I've gone through in this fandom. :P iOMG was bad enough in that respect, without Dan giving us something so near the end and then ripping it away. :/ iSYL was irritating for that also in a way, but really it was for the best because now they have a history, they have something to go back to, with no personality reason they didn't click or anything as to why they didn't work out. :) So it will be easy to go back to for end game. :D If they had been together longer after iSYL (like several episodes) and then broken up for a concrete, "this won't work because i just realized i don't actually like you like that," reason or something, we wouldn't have a shot in the dark. :P This way, we do. :) Anyway, I really want Carly to talk to Sam first, for some reason. :o I don't think that she needs to, per say, for Sam's sake. Now before you guys start calling foul on that one, think about this: Sam knew that Carly had history with Freddie (she dated him, and he liked her for a long time there) and she never mentioned it to Carly before they got together. They never had an, "are you sure you're okay with this?" conversation. I get that she was hiding her feelings and all that, but after Carly knew, it was time. :P No one in real life would think of doing that to their best friend, i'm sorry. :P If you're going to insist that it would make Carly a bad person to date Freddie without consulting Sam, you have to by the same token admit that it made Sam a bad person to date Freddie without consulting Carly. :P I'm not saying "OMG SAM IS SUCH A BAD PERSON AHHH!" or anything like that. I'm just simply arguing that Carly shouldn't have to check with Sam before she goes out with Freddie if Sam didn't have to check with her. :o It just doesn't make sense. Especially not because, in-universe, it's almost been the same amount of time from iOMG to present that it was from iSYL to iOMG. I will admit, though, that I'd like them to have a conversation because then Carly could ask Sam if she was really over Freddie, and Sam would have the chance to say that she was (this is the part that is how i want it. xD), and then tell Carly to go get him. :) I'd especially like it if Sam were to tell Carly she liked some new guy before Carly even asked, or something. :) So then Carly could be like, "wait, you're seriously over Freddie?" and Sam could be like, "pfft, durh." xD And then at least neither side would have to wonder. :o The Seddiers could be like, "oh okay she was actually over him because she said so." (i know she could lie, but since it would be the last episode, it would kind of be time to think maybe it was the truth, in my opinion. :o otherwise you're upset for nothing, because nothing will change. :O) and the Creddiers (and i guess Seddiers too, really xD) would know that Carly wasn't a bad friend for dating Freddie, because she'd talked to Sam. :) this way, everyone could end up happy, rather than there being an end that had some possible unresolved angst. :O I know this is getting long (you're probably going to hate me after i really finish this), but i've just got a little more to go. xD Anyway, I want Carly to come to Freddie and be like, "...Freddie, I wanted to tell you..." And then Freddie can interrupt her and say, "Look Carly, here's the thing...I'm in love with you. I think I always have been, but somehow I didn't realize it until now." or something like that, and have Carly be like, "actually...what I was coming here to tell you was that I think I'm in love with you, too." and then Freddie being like, "Wait...seriously?" and the slow-smile he does, and Carly being like, "Yeah, seriously." And then a Creddie kiss and audience applause. :D the end! :D